Nightmares
by Innusurri
Summary: This is set after Eclipse! Anyway.... Bella and Edward are finally going to Alaska, and he's going to fulfill his promise, after waiting until they got married. Will it turn out how Bella expects, or will everything go terribly wrong?


Nightmares

Disclaimer: Alright, I had a hard time coming up with the title, cause I didn't know what I wanted to name the story, but anyway, here it is. And I don't own the series. Stephenie Meyer is the only one who does, and she is my idol!!

Chapter 0

Lies

It started when she came over. It was as it was supposed to be, her and Edward supposedly leaving for college, but really going to Alaska to change her, not for college. You know, how it was planned. He had promised to change her as soon as they got there. As soon as they did what she wanted to. As the last night she was human. It was all planned out, all arranged. Everything was set. And she... she was ready. They had gotten married a couple days ago. So they were going to Alaska for their honeymoon, and they were also going away to "college". Yeah, right.

She smiled as she finished zipping her bag. She felt arms, hard as stone, and ice cold, wrap around her waist. She leaned against him, sighing when she felt his lips graze her cheek. She looked up at him. "Hello..." She whispered, breathlessly. He always took her breath away. It was... strange. That no matter how many times she looked at him, he was still... so perfect.

"Hello. Are you ready to leave?" He questioned. She nodded and picked up her bags, or at least, attempted too, but Edward beat her to it. He held both of her bags in one hand. He smiled his beautiful crooked smile at her, causing her heart to stop beating. She smiled back, with what she was sure, not as nice a smile.

"Let's go." She said, as she started out the door of her room. Edward followed. She turned and gave it one last look. It was practically bare, except for the remaining items. Her bed... dresser. Everything else was gone.

She walked down the stairs, and gave Charlie one last hug. He hadn't approved of her being married to Edward, and neither had her mom. Well, her mom approved of Edward at least, just not getting married so young. But she was not waiting until she was thirty to be changed. She wanted it now.

"I'll see you after I finish college." She promised, giving him a big hug, before she pulled away. "See you." She said, her voice soft. Charlie looked angered at Edward, but managed to grunt out,

"Take care of her while you're in Alaska. If she gets hurt..." But his threat was only answered with a smile.

"Certainly." Edward said, as he stuck Bella's bags into the back of his car. The truck, Bella's truck, was staying here for now. Bella touched her truck's hood, one final touch, before kissing the door, and mumbling something. Edward reached for her hand, and she took it, walking over to him.

Edward started the car, and drove speed limit until he was out of Charlie's line of sight. Then he pushed the petal down. Bella stared at him the whole time, well, stared out the window of where Charlie used to be, before she began to stare at him. "Edward..." She whispered, which caused him to look at her.

"What is it?" One of his hands left the steering wheel, and cupped her cheek.

"You aren't going to forget your promise are you?" She whispered. He looked at her, something flashing in his eyes before he looked back at the road.

"No." This caused Bella to smile, and she laid her head against the seat, and waited.

Pretty soon, they were giving hugs to the Cullen family. Bella hugged Esme, Alice, and Rosalie who had warmed up to her, kind of, shook her hand. Emmett gave her a big hug, and Jasper just nodded at her. Carlisle just shook her hand before giving her a hug.

"We'll be back!" Bella promised. "To visit. And... all." She stated, smiling again. That was her last words with the Cullen family as a mortal. She got into Edward's car again, and sat in the seat, before she heard a tap at the window, just as Edward started the car. She rolled down her window.

"Alice?" Bella asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Here, this is a present from me. Take it, and not buts!" She said, smiling as she sat a package on Bella's lap.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"When you go to bathe tonight, you'll find out!" Alice smiled, leaning in to kiss Bella on the cheek before she gracefully bounded back inside. Bella was confused, but Edward rolled the window back up, and soon, they were on their way to Alaska...

(Yeah, I don't feel like typing the whole plane-ride, blah, blah. I'm lazy, leave me alone!)

Bella was curious about the package that Alice had given her, yet every time she tried opening it, Edward would stop her, saying "You know what Alice said..." and she just sighed in response and waited. Finally, she wanted a bath, and went into the bathroom, taking the package with her and setting it down on the toilet lid. They were staying at some hotel place near the 'college', which in reality, was a couple of miles, maybe five or six miles, away from the hotel. Which seemed to be deserted.

Bella got into the shower, washing her body before washing her hair. She got out and started drying herself with a towel, wrapping her hair up in another towel so it would dry. She looked at herself in the mirror, and was surprised, that when she cleared the mirror, Edward had opened the door and was standing in the doorway.

"Edward? Um..." Bella started. "I'm self-conscious." She whispered, turning to look at him, her grasp on the towel tightening. The towel itself was big enough for four people, and it covered practically her whole body. Only her feet were shown, and her shoulders. Her face had tiny pieces of hair sticking to it.

"You look rather... awkward wearing a towel as a hat." He stated, chuckling. Bella blushed, her face turning a deep red. She looked at Edward.

"Why are you standing there?" She asked, her eyebrows raising.

"I don't know. Felt like watching you. Why were you staring at yourself in the mirror?" He asked, voice soft.

"Um, I'm trying to memorize what I look like now, and what I will look like then. So I can compare..." She mumbled.

"You will not change much."

"Can you get out now? I need to put some clothes on, you know." With that, Edward walked out of the bathroom, and Bella closed the door, breathing in a sigh of relief as she opened the package. Inside was black silk night pants and a black silk, camisole. "Why did she give me these...?" She questioned herself, wondering indeed, why Alice had gave her them. She shrugged after a moment, and put on undergarments, before putting on the pajama's.

She walked out of the bathroom, walking to sit on the edge of the bed, which seemed large enough to fit eight Bella's and nine Edward's. She took out a brush, and started yanking it through her hair, which went to her waist. Edward looked at her from where he was, and came up behind her. "Let me do this." He whispered, reaching to take the brush from her hand, which he did, and he began to brush her hair, gently. She closed her eyes, before she felt him wrapping his arms around her waist. He tugged her back and laid her on her side. She was facing him.

She opened her eyes. He was so close to her. So very, very close. That was when she remembered the promise. She looked at him. "Edward?" She asked, her voice was but a whisper.

"Yes?" He looked at her, before smiling. "I haven't forgotten my promise." He mumbled, leaning to her and giving her a kiss, before he knotted his hands in her hair, and pulled her against him. She could see he was trying to be gentle. She really was breakable to him and his iron strength.

She pulled back for air, and noticed he was breathing heavy as well. She looked at him and smiled. He furrowed his eyebrows, before leaning down to kiss her neck.

But instead of kissing, he bit.

"Edward?" Bella asked, trying to jerk back, and after a moment, he released her and leaned up to kiss her again. She could feel herself getting dizzy. "Edward, you promised!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry. It's just, you're so breakable. I'm afraid I'll hurt you. Please Bella, try to understand..." He whispered.

"That isn't the point Edward... you promised me..." She whispered. She felt her eyelids growing heavy. She felt the fire growing into her veins, and bit her lip. "It... doesn't matter." She looked away, and could feel tears growing in her eyes. "You broke your promise." A tear fell from her eye, and it felt like it would be the last tear she would be able to cry.

"I'm sorry." He was surprisingly close to her ear. "I love you." He broke his promise, he had broke his promise. That was all that ran through Bella's mind. She bit her lip harder, to resist from screaming out. The fire running through her bloodstream made her want to shout, and she bit her lip even harder, drawing blood. She knew, in the deepest part of her body, she knew, that when the transformation was done, that she wouldn't care about the promise anymore. That she would be too thirsty to remember the promise.

"Now I'll... forget all about the promise..." she bit her lip again, tasting her own blood, "And you won't have to... worry about it anymore." She looked at Edward, smiling, a sad smile. "I'll be... just like you, and not want anything but blood and you, right Edward? Or maybe I'll just want blood... and I won't want you anymore. Edward... I love you, no matter what I turn out like, I love you so much. I couldn't live without you, and I couldn't die without you..." And with that, she screamed in pain, her eyes clenching shut as her thoughts became incoherent.

All she heard was Edward's voice, humming their lullaby.

Well this is my first Twilight story. Review nicely please.


End file.
